Make Me Stronger
by Samantha Lei
Summary: The war was finally over, and althought Harry defeated Voldemort no one really won. How do you survive tomorrow? This is a story of trying to move on, changing opinions and life after yesterday. HGBZDMGW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, in no way own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. I have just borrowed them. This story also contains adult situations, language, and themes. Read at your own risk.

Make Me Stronger

It was over. Just as simple as that. The war was over. Of course no one really had time to sit down and think about that. In fact most were still fighting off death eaters, mending wounds, crying, or trying to just survive. Actually no one had really thought about after. Sure many had pondered what would happen if Voldemort or Harry would win but no one really plans for these things.

So what to do now? How do you go on from here, especially when your whole life, it seems has been in preparation for a moment that has now come and gone?

Well this is a story of that. This is the story of witches and wizards trying to survive tomorrow, or the wizarding world moving toward yesterday. This is a story of what doesn't kill you only makes you're strong.

* * *

Every day was exactly the same. At exactly 4:45 in the morning, Hermione's alarm clock would go off and she would start her day. Most people would roll over and smack the thing awake, but not Hermione-she was a creature of habit and this was just her regular routine.

At 5:30, after a quick stretch, Hermione started on her run. The minute she stepped of the house, a simple stone cottage, Hermione was glad she put a sweater on. Even though it was September, she could tell that autumn was fast approaching. Hermione didn't care though; the air was crisp, a mystical mist surrounded the rolling hills and the sun was just starting to peak. Hermione loved this time of day. Nothing in the world but her feet hitting the familiar pavement and the reward of jogging toward nothing.

After returning home, stretching out, showering and dressing, Hermione entered her kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before heading to work.

At 8:30 Hermione entered the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Since it was still early, the area wasn't that crowed yet but witches and wizard that were standing about glanced her way as she pasted. After six years she still received looks of awe. By now, she was used to it but it still freaked her out.

Ignoring the attention, Hermione went up to the fifth floor, the Auror Headquarters and entered her office. Hermione's office was organized, stiff, and formal, just like she was most of the time. The furniture was dark, and the walls were filled with books-just how she liked it. Hermione sat behind her desk, breathed a deep breathe and then set about getting to work.

You see, Hermione loved routine. She was one of those people that took comfort in the every day things, in knowing what was there and what was boring. After so many years of following her best friend, Harry Potter around, she was through with a life of intrigue.

Back to her day though, this is what she did, every day- and she loved it. She got up, she ran, breakfast and then work. She was a top Investigative Auror at the Ministry of Magic which meant she assigned case work, reviewed cases, did paperwork, and some times, though very rarely visited crime scenes. Most of the time the scene was brought to her and she solved it in the safety and comfort of her office at the Ministry or at home. Her job also only required her to work from nine to five, Monday through Friday, unless there was an emergency.

She loved it though. She learned new and exciting things every day and she used her smarts to put bad guys away. She also got the privilege of using the Ministries labs, which means that she got to help and experiment with new potions, spells, cures, and magic whenever the chance came up. Everything was going her way.

Everything except the fact that she was still single, and though she wouldn't admit it out loud, Hermione was lonely. Her last relationship was four years ago with Ron Weasely. After the war they tried to be there for each other, and they were but their passion for one another just wasn't meant for each other.

Hermione didn't dwell of this of course; she ignored it and dived straight into her work, like always.

"Good morning Hermione," said her secretary, who entered her office at nine to bring her, her tea and to discuss the work for the day.

"Morning Janet. What's today look like?"

* * *

Ginny was more of a free spirit. Not that she didn't get up in the morning, who couldn't after living with "rise and shine Granger" for four years, but she didn't run and she didn't head of to work with a smile on her face. Ginny usually had a lie in until about nine every morning and then dragged her still tried butt into the kitchen to get some coffee.

If her brothers could see her they'd laugh at her appearance. She was wearing men's boxers, a white tank and her long red hair was sticking up all over the place. Trudging into the kitchen, Ginny made herself a cup of coffee, silently thanked Hermione for making again in her head, and then grabbed her robe by the back door to head out into the morning.

Sitting down on the red and white stripped patio couch that sat on the covered porch, Ginny shivered at the temperature, even though the sun was shinning brilliantly. Closing her eyes, Ginny mentally called for a warming spell and smiled when she felt the warmth of it on her skin. Opening her eyes again, Ginny enjoyed listening to the sounds of the morning while she drank her coffee and smoked a cigarette.

After finishing her smoke, Ginny reentered the house and headed back to her bedroom to take a shower, brush her hair and teeth and change into a pair of cut off shorts and a new white tank. Barefoot, Ginny grabbed a hair band off her dresser before walking upstairs while securing her hair on the top of her head.

Here, this was Ginny's work. The attic loft was open, airy, warm with the morning sun, and covered with art supplies. While Hermione spent her day managing and investigating, Ginny spent hers painting, drawing, and taking pictures. After the war Ginny started seeing a therapist to help her deal with the trauma. There, her therapist recommended that Ginny find an outlet to all her anger, pain, hurt, and fear. At first Ginny didn't know what the quack was talking about, but after a little urging from Hermione Ginny tried to write down her thoughts-and instead ended up drawing on of the deepest pieces Hermione had ever seen. Ginny was hooked.

Originally though, Ginny was only painting for her own sanity but one day, a friend of Bill's came to the Burrow and when he saw one of Ginny's paintings over the fireplace, he asked to buy it. Of course Ginny told him no, her work was quite personal but after discussing it with her family, and the promise of a lot of money Ginny let it go- and she's be going none stop. Not only was she very successful but she had the luxury of doing was she wanted. No schedules or time tables for Ginny, just herself and her art. There was a freedom there that put her troubled heart at ease.

Sitting down at her easel, Ginny looked at the un-finished piece and decided that today was the day she was finishing. Smiling, she picked up her brush and began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, in no way own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. I have just borrowed them. This story also contains adult situations, language, and themes. Read at your own risk.

Make Me Stronger

Hermione's day started out normally. It was Monday, so that meant having a meeting with the other twelve lead investigators and the Head of the Department at 10:30. Hermione was presenting on a dark arts ritual that had occurred last week. But she was ready for it. With her hair twisted up and clipped back, and her dress pants and oxford shirt, Hermione looked ready to tackle anything. Before leaving her office she picked up her robes, secured her badge and wand and left her office.

"Ready for another interesting Monday meeting love?" asked Jonathan Patterson, a handsome blonde haired, blue eyes wizard who was also a lead investigator.

"Always. And you Jonathan? Are you actually going to stay awake this time?" Hermione asked in good humor.

"I don't know. These things are so boring; nothing exciting ever happens."

"Oh stop your whining. These meetings are important and informative. The Ministry wouldn't work as well with out them."

Laughing, "That's why I love you Hermione; you never fall to state the obvious."

Glancing at him from the side, Hermione decided to leave it alone. While Jonathan was nice to look at, he obviously didn't get it.

"Oh don't shrivel your nose at me Ms. Granger. I can see that look in your eyes."

"Well, I just don't understand your detest for our meetings." Hermione replied snobbishly.

"Because I'm a twenty-five year old man, who means I'd rather be doing anything else but my job darling." he chuckled while he held open the door for Hermione to step into the board room.

Hermione was about to reply but Jonathan had already transferred his attention to some one else. That some one else was Melissa Worthington, a stunning young witch who looked great in short business skirts, her shirts half un-buttoned and who actually had a brain-though Hermione couldn't tell with all the long flowing blonde hair.

Ignoring the twist in her chest, Hermione reminded herself that this happened every week, hell every day and that by now, she should be used to men dropping her once a women with longer legs and bigger breast walked into the room.

Sitting, Hermione reviewed her information while every one else gathered around and made small talk until Lukas Mordara-Head Auror- arrived.

* * *

Ginny couldn't be more frustrated. Not only was her painting not finished, she hadn't even been able to start to finish the bloody thing. Picking up her cigarette, Ginny inhaled and tried to remember the blasted dream that inspired her to paint the damn picture. All she knew was that she was near the coast and that she had walked herself into the churning sea. While this was the gist of her dream, she couldn't seem to translate the feelings of helplessness onto the canvas.

This wasn't Ginny's first time experiencing a block. She really didn't know what to call it though; artist block? Personally Ginny blamed it on her muse. The damn thing seemed to have up and left her. Deciding to forget about the painting, Ginny tossed her smoke out the window, walked down the stairs, figuring she might as well spend her day taking pictures if she couldn't paint or draw. Changing clothes into jeans, a green jumper and a dark green knit newsboy cap, which she tucked her hair into, Ginny grabbed her smokes, her wand and accio'd her camera bag and walked out the front door.

* * *

Hermione's day was getting frustrating as well. Not only did Head Auror Mordara tell her that her brief was not needed since her paper work was in such great order, he also asked Melissa to report on her case.

"The farmers in the area reported that they all went to bed around the same time and that before they tuckered down, they had checked all the doors and windows. In the morning though, their homes were broken into, destroyed, their crops trampled and all of the windows in their house were broken. Now we've checked the farmers' wands to rule them out as suspect, and we also checked for any activity around the house for spells, odors and even foot prints, but we came up with nothing. Everything is just destroyed." Melissa reported.

"That's interesting Auror Worthington. Was anything taken from these farmers homes?"

"My men saw that some things of monetary value were taken but nothing of real importance sir." She replied.

"Did you fingerprint the place?" Hermione asked.

Every head turned and Melissa's eyes hardened. "What do you mean Ms. Granger?"

"Finger printing. It's a muggle technique that allows you to see remnant finger prints on objects and helps to track down the suspect. I sent a memo around for every one about what it was and how helpful it can be."

"Well no then, I didn't "fingerprint" anything."

"Well why not?" Hermione asked.

Collecting herself, Melissa said, "One because it's a muggle technique and two because even if we did this finger printing of yours, how is it going to help our investigation when we have no finger prints on line. To my knowledge you have to have finger prints on file for this technique of yours to be helpful."

"Well even though it's a muggle technique, it could still help you to gather evidence one whether it's a human or an animal and furthermore, if we started finger printing all witches and wizards we could help our department find criminals easier and faster."

"And what wizard, in his right mind would donate that kind of information?" Melissa asked seething.

"One that was following the laws. By the way Mr. Mordara, did you see my memo about finger printing and how it could be beneficial to pass a law about it?" Hermione turned to her right and asked.

"Yes Ms. Granger I did and while I recognize how well it works for muggles, I have to agree with Ms. Worthington; no witch or wizard is going to give up that kind of information to the Ministry and again, while it may work for muggle-we are wizards."

"But sir…" Hermione began.

"That's enough Ms. Granger." Mordara said firmly while pinning her to her chair. "Now, moving on…"

* * *

Ginny knew where to go the minute she stepped out the door. With out a moments hesitation, Ginny apparited to London and landed at an apparition point behind The Old Bell Tavern. From there, Ginny started to walk toward St. Paul's Cathedral. The city was beautiful. It was still early in the day but London was going at full blast. The black cabs zoomed down the street, the Double Decker buses, and people crowding the walks. Ginny loved the city. Sure, she lived in the country where there was peace and quiet and privacy, but in the city, there was theatre, music, and coffee shops on every corner. Here, the music was the honking of horns, the cursing of pedestrians and the gawking of the tourist. Here, the smell took some getting used to and the traffic lights were Gods.

The city was perfect for taking pictures. Not wanting to waist time Ginny started snapping on her walk toward the cathedral. She took pictures of people walking by, of the store owners sweeping their front walks and setting out displays, of businessmen in suits and ties scurrying off to do business.

Upon arriving at the famous cathedral, Ginny snapped shots of the people standing around; the grandmother with her young granddaughter, the businesswoman on her cell phone, the young couple staring in awe of the architecture. All of these things inspired Ginny. Here was life.

Standing in line to enter the cathedral didn't bother Gin either, nor did paying the slight fee to get in. Since it was 10:45 she could wait in line for the tour but Ginny was more of an individual explorer. 'Maybe her muse hadn't left her at all,' Ginny thought as she took picture after picture of groups of people enjoying the church, catholic priest passing by and the absolute beauty of building.

* * *

Leaving the meeting in a huff, Hermione just couldn't believe the nerve of these witches and wizards. 'What was wrong with them? Sure, they were in the wizarding community but if they didn't get with the times, then their Ministry is going to be out dated. But no, we can't take advice from the muggle born. Hmph.'

Walking into her office, Hermione was determined to forget about stupid wizards and their out dated thinking. Fate had other plans though.

Upon entering her office, Hermione saw that there was a man standing behind her desk.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked.

Looking up from her desk the man centered his gaze at her and Hermione was struck at how handsome he was. His complexion was dark, his face strong and chiseled, his eyes hazel and his stance was of some one extremely confident. Hell, he didn't even look guilty, even though she had caught him snooping at her desk. Some thing about him screamed sex though and Hermione felt a twinge of lust deep in her gut.

Smirking, "Why yes you can. You see, "he said while moving from behind her desk, "I'm looking for Hermione Granger and I was told that this was her office."

"Well, you've come to the right place then. I'm Hermione Granger; so what can I help you with?" Hermione replied as she shut her office door and then moved to sit behind her desk.

Turning to follow Hermione's path, "You're Hermione Granger?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." Hermione said testfully. She really didn't need some jerk bugging her right now; especially with the mood she was in right now.

"Well I'll be. The mud blood grew up."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione snapped as her eyes flashed dangerously and her hand moved toward her wand. She was also regretting ever thinking that this asshole was ever handsome or sexy.

"Sorry, habit. Anyway, it looks like I'm going to have to introduce myself since you obviously have no clue of who I am. Though I will say that I'm a little disappointed. I know were we're never great friends, but I have been told I leave a last impression." The man said as he sat down in on off her chairs and crossed his legs.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione examined the man sitting in front of her and sat. Picking up her glasses, and using her expertise, her skill of observation and memory Hermione tried to clarify where she knew this man. Of course he wasn't an old boyfriend, since she didn't have any except Ron. Definitely not a one night stand or even an old date because again, Hermione didn't have any.

Glancing at him again, eyes scanning from head to toe Hermione deducted that this man was obviously from high class. His suit was new, well taken care of and of the latest muggle fashion. Just because the suit was typically expensive muggle fashion didn't mean anything, wizards of high class, even pure bloods had taken to wearing anything of expense and class. His mannerism even backed up her theory. His legs crossed, the air around him oozed confidence. Hermione studied his hands, which were well managed and only bore one ring, a family insignia proving this man was from a pure blood family, an old one. Studying his face Hermione searched her memory for his face.

"Come on Granger. They said you're the best at what you do. Maybe I should go find some one else."

It was how he said it. The way his faint Italian accent seeped into his voice. How his body language spoke of charisma, etiquette, and intelligence. His eyes and the slight smirk on his handsome face. All of this combined gave Hermione all the clues she needed.

"Blaise Zabini, Slytherin. We graduated the same year and you were only bested in grade by me and Draco Malfoy. You're from an extremely old poor blood family that originated in Rome and then Italy. Your mother, I'm told is an extremely beautiful woman who has been married seven times. Your family has acquired a very large wealth because of it. You have two younger siblings, both girls and from different marriages. You are an excellent Auror with an expertise in the Dark Arts and you are also heir to your families' fortune and estate. Anything else?"

Raising his eyebrow, "Way to go Granger. I'm actually impressed. I didn't know you were such a big fan of mine."

"I keep myself informed."

"Well I'm flattered, really. Though you forgot to mention how I'm drop dead gorgeous."

"I'm sure, but I highly doubt that you're here to reminisce about the good old days so what can I help you with Mr. Zabini?" Hermione said some what forcefully.

Smirking, "Nice Granger. They told me that you would be all business. I'm glad to know I was pointed in the right direction." Getting straight faced Blaise stood up and placed a thick folder on Hermione's desk.

Not wasting any time Hermione filled opened the file and was greeted with horrific pictures of a decomposing, mutilated woman. Trying to cover up her horror, Hermione turned her attention to the Auror reports on the incidents.

"Kelly Summers, age 23. She was an average witch with two loving parents, both magical, and an older brother of 25. The family was sickeningly close and even had a regular family dinner every Sunday night. Well one Sunday night, about four years ago on September 07 Kelly never showed to dinner. The following morning after not being able to locate their daughter the conventional way, or the magical way, the Summers contacted the Auror's office to report her missing. At the time sadly, Missing Person's was still over loaded with cases of Witches and Wizards that were missing from the war. Kelly was over looked and never found."

"When was her body found?"

"About a month ago. A group of wizards were hunting a werewolf that had attacked their village when they stumbled across her body. From what we can tell, she was naked at the time of death, spread eagle with the dark circle around her body. This circle seems to have protected her from natural predators. Her eyes were sunken into her skull, her wrist slit laterally. On her body were symbols written in blood and the surrounding area reeked of dark arts."

"Is that why you were called in?" Hermione asked as she flipped the page to study the report of the area surrounding the girls' body. Although the question would have offended some wizards, Blaise realized that she was only asking out of curiosity.

"Yes. My superior called me onto the case because it seemed obvious that dark arts were involved."

"But there not." Hermione said as she looked up from the report.

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked. He was actually extremely surprised and wanted to know what her answer would be.

"Well obviously, from looking at this picture, it looks like a dark ritual was preformed. The girl was spread in a sacrificial pose, the blood written symbols, and the circle of darkness. But if you know anything about dark rituals, you know that a sacrifice like this needs a virgin and more than one witch or wizard."

"How do you know she wasn't a virgin? Or that there wasn't more than one witch or wizard involved?"

"Because the report from the Auror that examined the remains says that there are signs of rape. And I can tell there was only one culprit because of the surrounding area. Should I go into detail about that as well?"

"No, no, I'm good."

"Now that I've answered your questions, can you please answer mine? While all of this is disturbingly enlightening why are you here Zabini?"

Sighing, "I'm here because she is not the only one like this. In the last six months we have uncovered 6 girls. All of them have the same story, one day they go missing, we don't find them, and then one day some one stumbles across their bodies displayed in exactly the same manor. At first, like you stated earlier, I was called in because of the obvious use of dark arts, but now I know that although this person is knowledgeable, very knowledgeable about forbidden dark rituals, these are NOT what they seem."

"I'm sorry but again, why are you discussing this with me?"

"Because you're the best researcher the wizarding world has to offer and because this culprit seems to be using muggle methods more than wizard."

"What do you mean?"

"At every crime scene, there were no magical signatures. Not even faint ones. At first I thought this person was trying to unsuccessfully sacrifice these girls but then I realized that there wasn't one ounce of magic in the air. Sure they got the symbols right, the circle perfect, conditions, and even the placement of the body was perfect. But there was no magic, none except from the symbols themselves. After a few months and more bodies I could tell that these girls were abducted and killed in a muggle fashion."

Hermione stared down at the pictures of Kelly Summers, who seemed to be quite beautiful, although her body was mutilated. The images turned her stomach and took her to a place where she never wanted to go but Hermione was no fool. She knew why Blaise Zabini was sent in her direction. And even though everything in her told her to let him deal with this on his own, she couldn't turn away from this.

"Hmph." Hermione said out loud while she slightly smiled and her eyes fell.

"What could possible be entertaining Granger?"

"We thought that with the destruction of Voldermort evil like this would just go away."

Blaise's face hardened instantly, "Well then I guess you really are just a naïve Gryffindor aren't you?"

"I guess I am." Recovering from her bout of weakness Hermione toughened up. "I'm going to need all your case files, everything from the initial missing person's files, to the interviews with the victim's families, everything."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You'll get all the information by the end of the day."

"Good. Then I'll put my two best of this project and send them over to speak to you." Hermione said as she jutted down notes.

"I think you've got it wrong Granger." Blaise said, becoming more relaxed again.

"What?"

"Mordara wants you on this case personally."

Shocked, "I haven't done actually case work in years. And I have other work and responsibilities. I can't drop all of that for this."

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just relaying the message. I've got a letter from him if you don't believe me." Blaise said as he passed the note from his inside suit pocket into Hermione's waiting hands.

"I read it already. He mentions something about you wanting to use muggle techniques and this was your chance."

As Hermione read over that exact line, her cheeks turned red and her eyes darkened.

After finishing the letter, "Well, it seems that we have to work together for the time being Mr. Zabini. So, I will review the case files and get back to you in a few days. Is that fine enough for you?" Hermione said as she seethed on the inside.

"Sure." Standing, "I'll be in touch."

* * *

After a day in the city, lunch at The Centre Page, and a walk along the Thames River, Ginny decided to head home. On her way back to the Apparition point though, Ginny was struck by the sound of whimpering. Looking down and to the right, Ginny saw a box of two puppies and a little girl, in ratty clothing sitting next to them. The puppies were obvious wolf hounds and way too cute to pass up. Some thing told Ginny that one of them would be a great friend to her.

"Excuse me hun, how much for a puppy?" Ginny asked the little girl.

"They're only 20 euros but you can't just take only one." The little girl said earnestly.

"Why not darling?"

"Because that's Sol and Luna and out of all the pups, those two are extremely close. You can't separate them. It would kill their spirits."

Smiling, Ginny stared at the little girl and only saw sweetness on her face. Obviously the little one really believes this, and was also quite attached to the little pups.

Sighing, Ginny glanced down at the puppies again and noticed how close the pups really were. One of the pups' coats was a soft cold, while the other was a slick silver grey. What made them close was that they were cuddled up next to each other in the corner of the box. The little pups seemed to complete the other.

Reaching down, Ginny touched the pups and was rewarded with an affectionate lick and nip from each of the pups. Feeling something in her heart, Ginny made an impulse decision and decided to buy both of them.

"Well, it seems your right. I'll take both of them."

Arriving home with two new additions to her and Hermione's family, Ginny tried to think of the best way to convince Hermione they could stay, and that they wouldn't eat everything in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, in no way own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. I have just borrowed them. This story also contains adult situations, language, and themes. Read at your own risk.

Make Me Stronger

With the puppies sniffing round, Ginny changed back into her shorts and tank, and then started to make the puppies at home in her and Hermione's cottage. First order of business, Ginny transfigured four bowels into dog dishes and set them next to the refrigerator. Next, she closed the doors to her room, Hermione's room, and Hermione's office. Lastly Ginny walked around the house, with the puppies following her heels, and looked for anything that might hurt her new family members, or anything that they might chew on. Once she was satisfied with that, Ginny turned on the stereo and turned up of the oven.

Ginny loved to cook. As long as it wasn't rushed, she loved making food and enjoyed it over a glass of wine. Since her trials during the war, Ginny had learned to love the simple things in life. With flamingo guitars in the background and a nice Merlot in her glass, Ginny pulled out the steak from the fridge and started to get to work on dinner.

* * *

Hermione, on the other hand, had decided to call this a bad day. Not only was she ridiculed at her meeting, and then forced to work with Blaise Zabini, now she was listening to a young group of witches, in the lift with her, talk about their evenings out, their boyfriends, and their much more exciting lives. If there was one thing that Hermione hated more than talk about Quidditch, it was the aimless talk of young females. More than anything, Hermione just wanted to turn around and tell these women that they should spend more time on their jobs and less on their dates.

Cursing all life forms in her head, Hermione really wasn't paying attention when the lift stopped on the way down and opened to Blaise Zabini.

Looking right at him, Hermione, not really thinking, cursed. "Fuck."

Eyebrows raised and smirk fully in place, "Wow, darling. I didn't know you had it in you. If you wanted me that badly, why didn't you say anything earlier." Blaise said as he stepped into the lift.

Trying to relax, Hermione replied through gritted teeth; "One, you know that's not what I meant and two, we both know that you would never lower yourself to my standard," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh love, as long as you're good in bed what does it really matter?"

Hermione blushed. Not only did he mention sex between them, he also effectively shut her up as well as embarrassed her in front of a bunch of giggling witches. Finally having enough, Hermione stormed out of the lift and headed straight toward the front entrance leaving Blaise watching her walk away.

* * *

Ginny knew something was wrong the minute Hermione apparited home. Not only could she feel Hermione's entrance into the wards, she could also feel the frustration rolling off of the witch. Deciding to leave it alone Ginny listened as Hermione entered the house, dropped her stuff in her office and then slam the door of her bedroom. Standing against the counter Ginny could make out the sounds of Hermione slamming things in her room and then running water for a bath.

"Most of been a bad day huh Sol?" Ginny said as she squatted down to pet the golden puppy. She had decided when she got home, that she would leave the puppies names alone. Then really did seem to fit them.

Staring down at her steaks, which were grilling on her stove, Ginny changed the music to a softer Norah Jones and then started to set the table for dinner.

After the table was set, Ginny called the pups outside to wait for Hermione to come out and smoke a cigarette.

* * *

At the moment, Hermione was tying her hair up on top of her head and waiting for the water to fill the tub. Naked and angry, Hermione wrapped up her hair quickly and then stalked over to the tub.

This wasn't a romantic soak. There were no candle lit or and soft music playing, well except what Ginny was playing that she could hear through the door. There were no bubbles and no scented oils. This was just warm water and Hermione. Sitting back, she tried to remind herself that life was tough and that she was tougher.

After a good soak, Hermione exited the bath feeling calmer and definitely redder. While the water drained, Hermione dried herself off and then, falling prey to a basic woman instinct, she stood up straight and examined herself in the long mirror on the back of her bathroom door.

What she saw pissed her off as usual. Not because she thought her breast were too small, or her butt too flat, but mostly because she always wondered what a man would think when they saw her. And Hermione hated that thought. She was an intelligent, powerful, and some times funny woman and witch, what did it matter what a man thought. But it did. Especially when she's never been with one.

'What would Zabini think if he saw her?' Hermione though suddenly. Although she was embarrassed to admit she thought such a thing, she wondered what a man like Zabini, who had obviously been with quite a few women, would think when he saw her. Would he think her bed tousled hair was sex or a rat nest? Would he considered her shoulders graceful, or her breast youthful and high? Or would he only see a plain woman with no experience in men.

'Hell, he'd probably close his eyes and shriek at seeing a mud blood naked.' Hermione thought as she grabbed the burgundy cotton robe from the hook on the wall beside the door. Opening the bathroom door, Hermione could smell the sweet scent of dinner and hear the sounds of Mozart in the air. Smiling for the first time in hours, Hermione went to find Ginny.

* * *

"Out here I see."

Ginny looked up and smiled as Hermione stepped out the back door and onto the deck.

"Yeah, you know me and my bad habits."

"Uh, huh."

"Oh yeah, Hermione?"

"Hmm?," Hermione said as she sat down beside Ginny and leaned back to breathe in the fresh evening air.

"I really hope you don't mind but I invited some one else to live with us." Ginny said sheepishly.

"What?"

"Well…" Ginny said while avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Whimper. Shocked Hermione turned her attention from Ginny to the sound at her feet. And sitting there was a silver wolfhound puppy. Looking into its eyes, Hermione instantly fell in love.

"Oh Gin," Hermione said happily as she reached down to and picked up the little pup. "She's adorable. Is this who you meant?"

"Well, some what." Ginny answered as she watched Hermione cuddle noses with Luna.

"What do you mean some what?"

"Well, that's Luna, and this," Ginny said as she reached down for Sol, "is her brother Sol."

Hermione stopped gushing over the puppy for a moment to take in Ginny's words. There, sitting in Ginny's lap was another pup of gold. Of course Hermione's initial thoughts were that two puppies were a lot of responsibility and that neither Ginny nor she had much time to spend with the pups but when Hermione looked at Ginny's face and then from one pup to the other, Hermione just couldn't resist.

"Sure Gin."

"Really?" Ginny asked with her face full of smiles.

"Of course. This is your house too and I'm not your mother. And any way, who could refuse such cute pups."

"Great! Now, let's go eat and you can tell me why you were so pissed when you came home."

Following Ginny inside, with Luna at her heels, "You don't want to know."

"Let me guess, Jonathan was all over you until he saw Melissa, and Mordara was an old-fashioned bastard."

"Gosh, when you say it like that, I feel like such a smuck." Hermione said as she poured her and Ginny a fresh glass of crisp Lambrisco.

"You know I didn't mean anything like that." Making her and Hermione's plates, "I just know how big of pricks the people with you work with are."

"Again, your right. I don't know why I let them get to me."

Bringing the plates to the table, "Because you're human and a woman. Oh yeah," Ginny said when she sat down, "would you mind feeding the pups? I figured if we feed them at the same time we eat, they might not beg at the table."

"Sure hun. Where's the food?"

"It's the cans sitting on the counter; just mix it with the dry food next to their bowls."

"So anyway, yeah, typical Monday morning but that's not was got me going." Hermione stated as she fixed the pups dinner. "Today, before I even got to calm down from having to deal with my Monday morning madness, I walked into my office and standing there, behind my desk I might add, was Blaise Zabini."

Almost choking on her wine, Ginny gaped at Hermione. "Blaise Zabini? Like the Blaise Zabini that dated Elza, the model?"

"I forgot that he dated her… but yeah, that Blaise Zabini."

"What'd he want?" Ginny asked when Hermione sat across the table from her.

"It seems that he needs my expertise."

"About what?"

Sitting down, "A case. Some one is kidnapping, killing, and mutilating witches."

"Why do they need you?"

"Because it seems that they're doing it with muggle techniques."

Pausing, Ginny studied Hermione and collected her thoughts. Not that Hermione wasn't a brilliant investigator, but she was never really good with dead bodies, especially mutilated ones. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I've already made notes on what to look for and I'm not worried about the pressure because I'm already the laughing stock of the Auror department."

"That's not what I meant Hermione?" Ginny said sternly.

Though a little put out by Ginny's tone, Hermione understood that she was worried about her. Smiling, "I'll be fine. I'll have to be won't I? Anyway, the promise of research and the prospect of finding the bastard whose doing this is worth a little queasiness."

"Well if you say so. You still didn't say what made you so made though."

"Just Mr. Zabini. He catches me at a bad moment, looking extremely good-looking, and calls me a mud blood and then embarrasses me by showing me a letter from Mordara saying how I've always wanted to use muggle techniques-here was my chance. Then, on my way home, I got stuck in the lift with his insulting ass and a couple of brainless witches. What makes it worse though is the fact that I was enjoying talking with him. And of course he's gorgeous. But as usual, he was an ass and I ran away."

"Sorry darling."

"Yeah. I really have to get over it. I have to really suck it up."

"Or you could just suck him."

Laughing, Hermione grasped her wine glass and drank. "Ginny, that's why I love you. No matter what's wrong you can always make me laugh."

"I guess I get it from Fred and George. You know those two laugh at everything."

"I guess your right. So what about you? Where'd you find the pups?"

"Oh, I tried to finish the 'Helpless Sea' painting but I couldn't even begin. So, I got pissed, grabbed my camera and headed to London."

"Take any good pictures?"

"I think so. I'm gonna go down into the lab after dinner and develop them. Anyway, I was on my way home when I heard them yipping. Not only were they too cute to pass up, they were being sold by this cute little girl who swore that the brother and sister just couldn't be separated. So I feel in love with them and hoped you'd love them too."

"Anything else happen?"

"Not really, just tried to enjoy my day."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Sorry you had a bad day love."

"No, it's ok. Thank for dinner Gin."

* * *

After cleaning up and settling the pups down in front of the fire, Ginny headed downstairs into the lab. The lab itself was an organized potions lab that Hermione was in whenever she got a chance. In the back right corner though, Ginny had made a little dark room for her photography. It was another sanctuary for the woman.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand, curled up on the couch with a new glass of wine and the case files that Zabini had sent over. She really didn't want to look at the files but she took a deep breath, set down her glass and got to work. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose and she held her laptop on her lap; with her hair around her face and her new puppies sleeping by the fire, Hermione got to work. 


End file.
